


The She-Wolf in Shepard's Clothing

by Thornbriar



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Betrayal, Chosen Swap AU, Hurt, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornbriar/pseuds/Thornbriar
Summary: Fighting to defy the world's order and those who built it, Lloyd, Chosen Zelos, and all their friends approach the decisive battle. The path is clear until a betrayal from the last person they expected throws them a curveball.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The She-Wolf in Shepard's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Chosen Swap AU where Zelos is Chosen of Sylvarant and Colette is Tethe'alla's

The Hall of Salvation seemed even more horrible every time they came here. The same path, with the same coffins that hung in the surrounding abyss in the same utter silence, but it grew more sickening to Lloyd with each visit. Hopefully, this time will be the last. Today, he and his friends fight Cruxis and then take the Eternal Sword.  


_This time, we’ll defeat Mithos, reunite the world, and put an end to all of this._  


Lloyd can see all his companions, ready for the final battle, confident and determined. almost everyone. Genis kept looking down and quietly clutched his kendama. He can’t blame his best friend for having doubts though, he will be fighting another friend after all. An act or not, Mithos opened up to him especially, and now it felt cruel to have to defeat the fallen hero, possibly ending his life. Lloyd hoped it won't come to that either, but if Mithos refused to stop and continued with his plans, what else could they do?  


Besides, Lloyd might have to fight his father too, and get him to release the seal on the Sword. Both events he wasn’t so eager for.  


The violet sword was still in its place at the end of the hall, unmoved and unchanging like almost everything else in this place. Only what remained of the column that he was hurled at during trip one was still out of place after all this time. For what was supposed to be a perfect species in his eyes, Mithos allowed much room for disorganization and such among his own ranks.  


Lloyd held the handles of his swords tight, alert for any attacks from angels or Yggdrasil himself. He made little attempt to protect it after their last trip here, only a few of the angels guarding the main entrance.  


_Weird. Wouldn’t they be more high alert after the other day?_ Even with the seal on the sword intact, Lloyd expected to encounter more angels by now.  


Colette went ahead of everyone towards the sword as they entered the space, then turned and locked eyes with Zelos.  


“Zelos, she said. “Could you come over here please?”  


“Yeah sure,” Zelos replied and walked over to her.  


“Great, now everyone waits here,” she giggled as she walked Zelos to the sealed blade.  


No one said anything. Everyone trusted Colette, she gave no reason to doubt her after all she’s done for the group. From getting them permission to travel throughout Tethe’alla, to plenty of advice and information, and stopping Sheena from sacrificing herself at the Otherworldly Gate. Lloyd trusted her too, but for some reason, his stomach was in knots about this.  


Ever since they met Colette, there was something off about her. Though she was always kind and polite, sometimes he couldn’t help but feel she was hiding things beneath her smiles and giggles. When she proposed that she had an idea to get the sword, she wouldn't explain it, only saying:  


“Don't worry, leave it to me,” and promised to show them when they reached the tower.  


Now they’re here and ready to do whatever it takes. No turning back now.  


If only Zelos would take this more seriously though. Arms back and slowly striding with no care in the world, a contrast to Colette being cheerful and excited. Lloyd couldn't help but think if the whole Chosen experience made this feel like a walk in the park to them, approaching danger with no worry. Definitely, the trials Zelos underwent had that effect, though Colette, he’s not so sure of what she had to go through to be this comfortable here.  


“Alright sweet angel”, Zelos yawned. “What’s this plan of y-  


What the-!?”  


Blinding light suddenly swallowed him, Colette, and the rest of the group.  


_Wha-What is this!?_ Lloyd closed his eyes shielding them from the sudden flash.  
When the light didn’t feel so harsh, Lloyd opened his eyes. The lighting returned to normal, but now both chosens were surrounded by angels. Zelos reached for his dagger only to be punched in the stomach by one of the winged newcomers and then seized by another. Colette just stood there as everything happened. Above them, on the higher platform, Pronyma appeared looking down at them, with a huge smirk on her face.  


“Excellent work Chosen,” she spoke. “Now, bring him to me.”  


“Yes, m’ lady,” Colette’ replied to the Desian as the angels delivered the other chosen to her.  


Lloyd could feel his heart stop for a moment, that they just fell into another trap. And that Colette was talking to the Desian as an _ally_?  


“Colette?!” Genis called out.  


“What the hell are you doing?” Sheena yelled at her. Colette held onto one of her sleeves and turned to face their group, avoiding any of their eyes, and her smile dropped.  


“Well, there’s no more need to keep this a secret anymore. I’m doing what I need to in order to survive. Cruxis is prepared to wipe everyone out, and I’m not ready to die yet.”  
_What!?_  


“No, Colette this isn’t true, is it? Lloyd cried out in denial of what she said.  


“It is true Lloyd,” Colette confessed. “I’ve been keeping an eye and ear for who’s most likely to survive all of this, between Cruxis, the Renegades, and everyone.”  


“That was you leaking information to the renegades too!?” Sheena looked taken aback. _Guess she didn’t see this coming either._  


“Y-you traitor!”  


“Traitor?” Pronyma sneered from her perch. “Oh no, Colette was our spy from the very beginning.”  


“You were always a good person Colette!” Sheena denied the cardinal’s words. “You always tried to do whatever you can to help people!”  


Colette had closed her eyes and pulled on her sleeve tighter now.  


“Uh-huh, and you always found a silver lining for everyone Sheena.”  


“Why Colette?” Presea piped up.  


“Because once Mithos has his sister, he’ll free me of the Chosen burden.”  


“You despise being chosen so much that you would betray your own friends and family? Regal asked. She said nothing, avoiding eye contact.  


“I’m disappointed, Miss Brunel.”  


She just simply shrugged off his rebuke. Is She really going to go through with this?  


“Indeed. I’ve had to devote my entire life to everyone because of that title, I just want the chance to live for myself.” She turned to look up at the captive chosen.  


“Wouldn't you understand? You would do this if you were in my position, would you?”  


“Maybe I would, my devilish cutie. But I gotta say, I never expected this from you.”  


She’s wrong, Lloyd had to tell her she was wrong. Even now after all was said and done, Lloyd still wanted to believe Colette was still on their side. After everything she did, and after promising he trusted her, there was no way she would really turn her back on them like this.  


“Colette,” he spoke up, “that's not true! I want you to live, we all want you here! We can stop all of this and you don't have to be a Chosen anymore! It doesn't have to be this way!”  


_Colette can’t really be our enemy too, can she!?_  


She looked away and ignored Lloyd’s words. There was no changing her mind at this point.  


“Lady Pronyma, “Let's not keep Yggdrasil waiting,” she climbed up the stairs and stood with the cardinal, who only said  


“Agreed.” They began teleporting out of the room.  


“Bud!” Zelos yelled out to Lloyd as he left the room.  


“Zelos! No! Stop!” The dual-swordsman tried to reach them but was quickly stopped by the angel lackeys.  


“Disappear into nothingness”, the one assumed to be their commander readied himself to attack. The others did the same, and they unleashed holy hell on Lloyd and his friends.  


Their attacks did nothing. Warriors from Mizuho appeared as they always did, through smoke out of nowhere, and blocked the first wave of hits. Lloyd spotted Orochi among the newcomers leading the counterattack. The angels pulled back for that moment and Orochi turned to them and shouted,  


“Here they come! Get ready!!”  


“Damnit Regroup!!” Lloyd freed his blades from their sheaths, and everyone else drew their weapons. They’re going to have to fight their way to get to the Chosens.  
In that small moment, he was able to focus on Colette one more time before charging at the attacking angels between them. As she vanished, he swore he saw her give him a sorrowful look and quietly mouthed the words:  


_“I’m sorry.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Although in swapped positions, I tried to keep them true to their characters much as possible in the scenario in the game.  
> There was fan art of chosen swaps popping up awhile back and it got me thinking how this scene would've played out.  
> Colette while still nice and does her chosen responsibilities, has more desire to make her own choices.


End file.
